Electronic devices connected to a common home automation network may be controlled via a common host computer system. In some cases, it may desirable to control certain electronic devices based on weather conditions. However, weather reports, such as those generated using data from nearby weather stations and subsequently broadcast via radio and/or television, are often generalized reports that are inaccurate for a particular operating location of the electronic devices. There is a need for a more localized and accurate assessment of weather conditions at the operating location of the electronic devices. This application is intended to address these and other issues, and to provide related advantages.